Semiconductor devices may generate heat during operation. Excessive amounts of heat may decrease device performance. One approach to reduce the effects of excessive heat on device performance is to provide an additional heat dissipation component which is thermally coupled to the heat generating semiconductor device and which is configured to dissipate heat away from the semiconductor device.